


Swearing

by GleekOfTheCentury



Series: Malum One-Shots ♥ [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mild/Moderate Language, cursing, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleekOfTheCentury/pseuds/GleekOfTheCentury
Summary: Hi! This is just an idea that popped into my head the other day and I posted it on my Wattpad account (You can follow me on there if you would like, my username is @MrsAnderHummel) but I decided to post it here too! ^^





	Swearing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just an idea that popped into my head the other day and I posted it on my Wattpad account (You can follow me on there if you would like, my username is @MrsAnderHummel) but I decided to post it here too! ^^

"Baabe." Michael calls from his spot on the couch, drawing out the first syllable.

"Yeah?" Calum responds from the kitchen, looking through the fridge and trying to decide what they should eat for dinner.

"You're so cuteee." Michael says back with a smile on his face.

Calum's cheeks flush a light rosy color, "You can't even see me right now." Calum replies with a bit of a smart-ass undertone.

"Yeah, but I know that you always look cute, so why would right now be any different?"

The previous light color of the Kiwi boys cheeks has now been replaced with a deep crimson, "That was so cheesy." Calum replies with a smirk.

"Was it? 'Cause I thought it was smooth as fuck." Michael says as he appears in the doorway, leaning against it with his arm propping him up.

Calum chuckles before turning around and closing the fridge door, "You should really cut back on swearing." Calum says with a smile.

"Who are you, Ashton? I'm an adult, I can swear if I _fucking_ want to." Michael says in a playful tone, making Calum giggle.

Michael thinks about how perfect Calum looks when he giggles, how his nose crinkles up and he shows off his perfectly straight teeth, and how his laugh is so breathy and-----

"What did you just say?" Calum asks with a smile spread across his face. Michael was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't even notice that Calum moved to the other side of the kitchen to look through the cabinets.

"What? I didn't say anything." Michael says with an eyebrow raised.

"Really? 'Cause I could have sworn you were just talking about how perfect you think my nose and teeth are." Calum said, smirking from ear to ear.

"Did I say that out loud?" Michael says in a small voice and his eyes wide.

"You sure did." Calum says as he strides across the kitchen to the pantry.

"You better wipe that smirk off of your face before I come over there and do it for you." Michael says with a smile.

"Oh yeah? And how do you plan on doing that?" Calum says as he bites his lip, still smirking slightly.

Calum hears feet shuffling over to him, before feeling a pair of arms wrap around his torso.

"Like this." Michael semi-whispers, lifting one of his hands off of Calum's waist to reach up and place his finger under Calum's chin, turning his head towards him, before lightly pressing their lips together.

Calum turns around in Michaels grip, wrapping his arms around Michael's neck, letting himself slowly drown into the soft and gentle kiss.

Michael pulls back from the kiss when Calum goes to deepen it, lightly dragging his teeth across Calum's bottom lip and flickering open his Jade green eyes to meet with Calum's brown ones.

"You're such a tease." Calum says with a faint blush spread across his cheeks.

"You know you love it."

"Maybe just a _little_ bit."

A comfortable silence floats around the room as they stand in the kitchen, with their foreheads pressed together and arms wrapped around each other.

"Kiss me." Calum blurts out.

"I just did." Michael says with an amused expression and his pierced eyebrow raised.

"I mean again, you dipshit."

"You should really cut back on swearing." Michael playfully mocks Calum's earlier words.

Calum rolls his eyes and lightly smacks Michael on the shoulder, "You're a dork."

"That I am."

"A dork that totally killed the mood." Calum smirks.

"Now why would I do such a thing?" Michael replies sarcastically.

"Just shut up and kiss me, you dic---" Calum starts, before getting cut off by Michael's chapped lips smashing against his own.

About an hour later, they're laying in their bed, tangled in the sheets, Calum with his head on Michael's chest and their legs intertwined. Michael has his arm wrapped around Calum and is absentmindedly playing with his hair, while his other hand rubs small circles on Calum's bare hip with his thumb.

"Hey babe?" Calum suddenly speaks up.

"Yeah?"

"You know what I said about the swearing thing earlier?" Calum says in a quiet voice, just slightly above a whisper.

"Mmhmm, what about it?"

"Let's just forget I ever said that, you can swear all you want, I've decided that I like it."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you did, Kudos, comments, and follows are very much appreciated! Comments make my day and I love to see what you guys have to say about my writing! ♥


End file.
